narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Beni Uchiha
is the main protagonist of "Beyond Red." She has been introduced in the series as a Reikon and hailed from the Uchiha clan. She is the illegitimate child of Madara Uchiha with an unnamed woman within the Uchiha clan, but never became a ninja unlike her father, who was a legendary shinobi. Background Beni's mother was believed to be a spawn from Hell because ever since she came into existence in the Uchiha compound, unspeakable events plagued the rest of Konoha, thus resulting to people to treat Beni, her daughter, differently when she was born. Although Beni was an illegitimate child created by an affair, Uchiha Madara deeply loved Beni after she was left to him by the mother, only having Beni as the one who understood and the one who loved him whole-heartedly after the death of his little brother, Izuna Uchiha. But because the unspeakable events still roamed about Konoha, the people — especially from the Senju clan — believed that it was Beni's fault, inheriting her mother’s appalling doing. In order to stop the dreadful events believed to be caused by Beni, the Senju clansmen kidnapped Beni without Hashirama Senju and any of the superiors’ notice, and, thinking that it will stop the "injustice" and "malice" in Konoha, they buried her alive. After knowing what happened to Beni, Madara's hatred for the Senju clan increased without Hashirama even knowing for what reason. However, Madara didn't know where his daughter was buried and he wasn't able to retrieve her corpse. It was then that Madara started to drift away from his clan and village, Konoha, and began on avenging his lost loved ones. Personality Beni was characterized as gentle and very polite to her fellow clan members despite the fact they shunned her away and treated her differently. She had always been depicted to be serene and kind, and these traits never left her even after she had became a wandering spirit/ghost that roamed about Konoha's perimeter. However, she had shown a very devouring and cold personality and expression when it comes to the people she loves getting hurt. She is very possessive and overly-ambitious. Often times, she seems to have an inferiority-complex. Appearance Before Death Beni possessed curly black hair, that she usually wore down, with tints of blue and was in a hime-cut style. She was fair-skinned and her stature was rather short with gentle onyx eyes. She was constantly seen wearing white kimonos, and had never been depicted to have any other type of clothes other than traditional clothing. After Death When she doesn't want other people to see her, her Reikon appearance is vague and can barely distinguish her appearance with ghastly pale and almost see-through physique. She is often mistaken to be only a fragment of their imagination when accidentally seen by people. However, when she wants other people to see her, they are able to, and she will be seen in her original appearance, but still slightly faint, nonetheless, distinguishable. Statistics Unlike all ghosts who go to the afterlife after their deaths, Beni is cursed on the Shinobi's ground because her corpse was buried alive, and above her so-called grave, there is a seal that is preventing her to go to the afterlife. Because of this, she was chained with the living, unable to be seen by others. Despite having the ability to travel other lands, she remained in Konoha, believing her father would return for her. Because Beni's soul was unable to pass through the gates of the dead, one unnamed spirit, who took the form of a white tiger, was sent to watch over and, in a way, lead her as well to the right way and finally towards the other side — albeit excessive fails on truly passing on. Some time before the Uchiha Massacre, Beni found her attention drawn to the youngest son of the new Head of the Uchiha clan, Fugaku Uchiha, when her ghost roamed about. The boy, named Sasuke Uchiha, longed for his father's attention like she longed for her mother's. He treasured his older brother, Itachi Uchiha, much like how she treasured her father. Perhaps that was the reason on why she swore she'd protect him within his shadow then. Watch over him as she embrace his darkness. Make him feel safe as she chain down his tears. But soon after, fate's cruel humor caught up to time. Like how it happened to Beni, the time came where everything was ripped away from Sasuke. The day the Uchiha Massacre made itself known. Because of the shock of knowing that his own older brother that he looked up to was the criminal, who caused the Massacre, it made something alive inside Sasuke and the ill-fated event triggered it. Perhaps it was hatred, but Beni didn't quite knew really. All she knew was that because of it, despite it being far from possible, Sasuke was finally able to see her for the first time. Ever since then, all Beni did was help him throughout his path. She had enough ability to clear his way and help him with his revenge. She never saw it fit that Sasuke should bring his revenge to an end albeit it being wrong. She thought that what he thought was right was truly what was right. She never realized that she was doing this because he thought of him as herself. Trivia * Her name, Beni (紅), means "red" but it's rarely used now in modern Japan and is more often used in a traditional way and in Japanese poetry. The difference between beni and aka is that beni is a darker shade of red. 紅 can also be read as "kurenai," which means "crimson." * When used as a word, Beni could mean the red make-up used traditionally in Japan to color the lips red. * In Shinto and Japanese Buddhism, according to Wikipedia, a Reikon is the equivalent to the soul or spirit in Western culture. When a person dies in an unexpected, violent or traumatic way, the Reikon remains amongst the living in the people's world as a ghost who must complete an unfinished duty amidst the living. Quotes * (To Sasuke) "Someday, you too will awake and your heart and your soul would have gone. Death — it's a natural part of life. But I wish it wasn't." * (To Sasuke) "Maybe I'm here for a reason. Maybe I'm here because of you. Maybe. But right now, I don't know if I should trust myself anymore. I think my words doesn't sound right." * (To Sasuke) "If only I could wipe your tears away, then maybe I'd feel like a person again and not just a left over of what I used to be." * (To Sasuke) "A memory of something forgotten, that's what I am." * (To Madara) "I waited for you, and you never came. Maybe I was lonely. Maybe I just needed someone to hold me like you used to even though I know it was impossible. Maybe I don't need you anymore than I thought I would." * (To Naruto) "Don't want me to die yet? What are you talking about, Naruto? Of course I won't die because I'm already dead." * (To Naruto) "I'll go where he goes. I'll follow what he wants me to follow. I'll do what he wants me to do. That's my nindo and you can't do anything to change it, boy."